Weasley girls do not need protection
by Sisse91
Summary: One shot. Lily gets back to the commonroom late one night, James' still up. They're in for a little bonding. T for swearing.


"Hey Lils. What's up?" James, who was in the middle of placing WWW firework all over the common room, for when they won the quiddithcup, 'cause of course they _would_ win the cup, send his sister a concerned look.

"Nothing!" was the answer he got, from his normally very bubbling sister, who rarely kept quiet.

"Na huh! That's not gonna cut it! It's well after midnight, and I know for a fact that you've been sneaking out to meet Jake. Now, usually when you come back from meeting Jake you have this lovey-dovey expression smeared all over your face. And now, well you don't. So I'll ask you again: What's up?"

He puts down the firework in his hand, leaning casually on the table behind him, where an old piece of parchment, with complicated lines and dots all over it lies.

"So you've been spying on me with that stupid map of yours have you?"

"Nope! I just happened to your dot at the astronomy tower next to Jakes. I was actually just checking to make sure Professor Nevy wasn't out on one of his commonroom check outs, before I started getting ready for our big night tomorrow. And now stop dodging my question!"

"That… _stupid_ git asked me to meet him at the astronomy tower by midnight. Apparently he's not ready to be exclusive, so he was suggesting we'd have an open relationship. That _arse!_"

"Haven't you guys been dating for like 6 months?"

"Yeah that's what I said. But apparently he's been seeing Amy Parker too. You know that stupid Hufflepuff slut. Well a couple of days ago I told him that we might as well make it official, you know call each other boy and girlfriend. He's been weird ever since." By now she was fighting her tears, angrily pushing them away when they appeared. James walked to her placing a hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes.

"Hey Lils, he's not worth it! If he can't see that he's fucking up the opportunity to be with the greatest girl at Hogwarts he shouldn't get the chance." He squeezed her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. She held him tight letting the tears flow freely.

"Thanks James"

"Hey that's what big brothers are for right? Anyway I've never liked that Jake fellow. I've always thought you'd end up with Ethan"

Lily jerked away glaring up at her brother's innocent face.

"Ew, we're practically siblings. He's been my best friend since we were like 4. Besides his dad would go nutters if his little Quiddith captain hooked up with a player from one of the other teams."

"Yeah and I bet that Dad and Uncle George wouldn't be crazy about the idea of having to hear a Wood pep talk before every Sunday lunch Quiddith game either. But hey, they're just the parents, they'll always love you and it doesn't matter which guy you're bringing home. But still, Ethan seems like such a nice guy!"

"Since when did you become a master on love?"

"Since I fell in a cauldron of Amorentia when I was a baby."

"Ew, you've got to stop reading those muggle comics they've got the weirdest ideas."

"Hey you read Moms old romance novels."

"Yeah well, that's literature!"

"Thh!"

She smiled at her brother. She was feeling much better now.

"Thanks James!"

"Oh I really didn't do any thing; you did most of the talking."

She smiled: "Maybe, but you took my mind off of things and you listened. What will I do when you graduate? The thought of boarding the train without you nest year is _so_weird."

"Hey you'll have Albus. And all of the cousins. Besides do you really think I won't be making regular visit to "_see__dear__professor__Nevy__"_?" He snickered at her.

She smiled before standing on her tippy toes kissing his cheeks. "Night James"

"Night night Lils."

She turned and headed for the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Oh Lils" James called in his most casual voice. "I'm going to find Jake tomorrow and hex him into the next millennium."

She turned around her most mischievous grin on her face. "Oh you don't have to do that. He won't be hiding. He'll be in the great hall making an announcement in the middle of breakfast. Right now he's properly in the astronomy tower waiting for exactly that. Oh, and he's properly in his underwear."

She turned once more and disappeared up the stairs leaving her brother to look after her surprise all over his face. It had taken him some time to figure out, what his Uncle Ron still hadn't. Weasley girls didn't need nor want protection. A friendly advice, a listening ear, maybe a shoulder to cry on, but never _ever_ protection.


End file.
